Waterfall
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: After running away from home, Jade is faced with an entirely different life with her uncle. How will she fit in with the WWE? & how will she react to Christian's recent attitude?
1. Waterfall : Chapter I

A/N:  New story!!  I haven't even finished one wrestling story, and I'm starting a third!  Please review!

Disclaimer:  I own just about everything you don't recognize. 

*                              -                               *                              -                               *

Waterfall

Prologue

                In the countryside of Minnesota, where the houses stand miles and miles away, there was a house that looked like any other.  It was an average, two-story house.  The garage was a bit wider than the house, so the dark gray roof's peak was about as tall as the end of the house's roof, and was a couple meters away.  The ledge and gutter to the garage's roof was a large step down from the house's roof, though.  Near the corner where the garage jutted out from the house was a large maple tree.  

                The house belonged to the Reeves family.  The two parents were Ellen Reeves, maiden name Kings, and Jacob Reeves.  The two had one child of their own, an 11-year old named Daniel.  However, Ellen and Jacob had adopted two children, Devon, a 20-year old in the middle of college, and Jade, a 19-year old just starting college.  The Reeves family was quite perfect from an outsiders view – caring parents, many friends, but that was just it.  Outside they were perfect, never inside.

                The bruises and scars over Jade and Daniel were simply said to be from rough housing and several mishaps.  Of course, if anyone cared to look deeper, they would easily see that it was a hoax.  But no one did.  Ellen, with flaming red hair and a temper to match, was quick to yell and scream at them, which sooner than later turned into violence.  Jacob, on the other hand, was much worse.  Anything out of the ordinary and the two would soon know it in the form of flying fists.  Of course, he always found a reason, outrageous or not, to punish Jade and Daniel.   But they never hurt Devon.  Devon was the smaller version of his adopted father, and was quick to rat on Jade and Daniel.  When their parents were gone, he would essentially make them bend at his will, or bleed.  When the parents were home, however, he was a ghostly and cruel shadow of a caring brother, 'showing' his siblings the ways of the world.  

It was about midnight, though, and all beatings had been laid, and all five of the family had retired to their beds.  Except for Jade.  She was up, carefully making little noise as she raided her small closet.  Jade had silky blond hair that was usually down, framing the creamy skin on her face.  With or without make-up, her jade eyes seemed to be the brightest feature of her face.  Jade was about average height for her age, and a bit on the skinny side.  Her arms were slightly muscled, and her parents let her know it while they taunted her.  Jade used to be an emotional, cheerful, and optimistic young girl, until her parents died when an airplane crashed.  She was recovering, and becoming more cheerful, until Ellen and Jacob adopted her.  Then she became an opposite of what she used to be, stowing herself away in the deep prison of her heart.  

                Jade slowly flicked through the many clothes she had – the only perk in her life, besides Daniel – and took out some garments, folding them carefully and putting them into a large duffel bag she had with her.  Next to the duffel bag was a ratty looking brown knapsack, with notebooks, pencils, her CD player, jacket, some snacks, her wallet, her purse, and a few other items.  Jade was slowly packing up her life into the two bags.  She glanced around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  Jade strode to the dark wood nightstand, easing the drawer open.  In there was the only picture she had of her entire family.  Granted, it was small, but it was the only picture Jade had, and she treated it with the utmost respect.  After the framed picture came a smaller picture of a chocolate lab.  Jade stared at the pictures for a second, before setting them together and wrapping them in cellophane so the frame wouldn't break and setting it on the top of her backpack.  

                Jade lay on the bed face first for a few minutes, trying to calm herself.  After she somewhat succeeded, she murmured a quick prayer to protect Daniel from the aftermath, and to ensure a safe escape.  Jade swung the knapsack over her shoulders, leaving the duffel on the bed temporarily.  She opened the creaky windows slowly, and the usual groans of the tired wood were not heard.  Carefully, Jade took out the screens of the two windows and slid them under the bed.  Jade grabbed the duffel and carefully tossed it near the maple tree, were a few days ago she and Daniel had laid new mulch.  The duffel landed with a quiet _thunk! _And no noise responded from the house.  Jade climbed onto the still of the left window, looking to the right for a plan of escape.  To the right and a few meters over was the sloping edge of the garage roof.  Jade took a deep breath, and climbed to the top of the right window, hoping it would support her weight.  Slowly, she stood up, her legs shaking on the narrow area, and reached for the house's roof.  She grabbed a few feet above the gutter.  Suddenly the window dropped out from beneath her.  Her grip on the tiles of the roof slipped, and her hands slapped empty grips until she was able to dig her fingers under one, which probably dislocated a few of them, but saved her from falling nonetheless.  Not hearing the crash of glass against the ground, Jade risked a look at the window.  Now it swung crazily, supported by one hinge.  Jade scrambled onto the house roof by the sheer strength in her arms.  Once there, and with a good grip, she paused for a moment, trying to quiet her skyrocketing heart.  She knew she couldn't rest long – soon the last hinge would give out and alert her foster parents to her.  

                Jade crawled slowly to the edge of the house's roof, judging the jump down onto the garage roof.  Not thinking of a plan, she threw herself, hoping to land on the tip of the triangle shaped roof where she could get a grip.  However, she smacked against the roof and a few feet below the tip, and rolled helplessly to the end.  This time, the gutter saved her.  She curled what fingers she could around the mass of dead leaves.  However, the gutter couldn't support her weight, and the metal supporting it on the far end snapped.  Jade felt herself panic, but looked down quickly.  To her relief, there was a sturdy-looking branch not far from her feet.  The gutter swayed, and her sneaker nicked the branch.  Jade let go, and she slid quickly down the branch, finding no hold, and was quickly deposited on the ground, flat on her back, but on the cushion of the mulch.  

                Jade swung herself to her feet, wanting to cheer, but knowing that it wasn't over yet.  One of her foster parents could come out and find her.  Quickly, Jade picked up her duffel bag and sprinted to the cover of the forest.  A mile later, she was forced to slow her pace.

                She was headed to Minneapolis, and on the search for her uncle.  She knew he was contracted in the WWE for something, and new that the show was the next morning, a televised RAW.  Jade looked down at the ticket she had managed to get.  A crease was starting to form on it from being unfolded and folded so many times.  Jade sighed, putting it back in the pocket of her jeans as she finally came upon the city.  Her eyelids sagged as she dragged herself to a cheap-looking motel, sleepily checking in and falling straight onto the bed after firmly locking the door.  

                She finally let herself fall into an untroubled sleep for the first time in a decade. 

*                              -                               *                              -                               *

Author's Note:  I promise the next chapter will have the WWE!!  REVIEW! 


	2. Waterfall : Chapter II

Author's Note:  Sorry the last chapter was so boring.  I hope you like this one.  Review please!

Disclaimer:  I own the Reeves family, and that is all.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

WATERFALL

CHAPTER 1

                Jade grimaced as she looked around the motel room.  Metal springs stuck through the mattress on the rickety bed she had slept on, and the mattress sloped left.  The room itself was tiny, only enough room for the bathroom and the bed.  Jade tugged off her clothes from the night before, still covered in mulch, and dumped them into a plastic bag.  Before she changed, Jade decided to hop in the shower for a minute.  The sight of the bathroom, however, sent her skin crawling.  The smaller than small shower was covered in green and yellow blotches of mold and bacteria.  The shower curtain was almost the same, with a sickly green stain running down it.  The whole bathroom smelled, the smell coming from the dirty, brown toilet.  The sink was in the same shape as the shower, and the mirror was so smeared that Jade couldn't even decipher the disgusted look on her face when she looked into it.

                Okay, so the shower was out.  Jade slipped back into the bedroom, tugging on some light brown cargo pants that flared near her ankles, and a white tee shirt with flowers across the chest.  After that, she slipped on some flip-flops.  She put on a little make-up, and cleaned up the few things she had taken out.  Finally, she grabbed the key and left the motel room in the same state it'd been left in – disgustingly horrible.  

                Soon, she was out on a somewhat crowded street of Minneapolis, strolling along, glancing at the stores and shops.  Jade was a sucker for shopping, but didn't buy anything.  She had brought all of the cash she'd been saving – up to $500 dollars, but even at a cheap motel the money would go quick every night.  One thing, however, was for sure.  She wasn't staying in that motel again.

                Jade looked around for a fast food restaurant for some lunch, suddenly cursing the fact that she hadn't worn her sneakers.  She could feel the skin between her toes blistering already.  Finally, as she rounded another street, she saw the foreign sight of a Wendy's, perched just off a ways from a busy intersection.

                When she walked in, it was the sight one would expect at a Wendy's.  The floor was only slightly dirty, and just about everything else was in good shape.  The workers bustled behind the counters as hungry customers scoured for a table.  Apparently, the work rush was in.  Jade slipped in right before a visiting family with two young kids, both bawling for all they were worth.  The blonde hunkered down in front of them, letting the noise filter into her ears, sounding like a charming melody after the quiet she had been put through.

                At the register, a tall, muscled, bulky man ran a hand through his short, buzz-cut brown hair.  His hand extended to hand something to the worker.  Jade froze, her heart thudding painfully in her chest as she strained to see what it was. 

                A picture…of her…

                Jade's eyes widened, and she whirled around just as the man turned to cast an eye on the line.  The only glance he got of Jade was her retreating mass of fairy-tale blond hair.  Jade shoved past the people who stood shoulder-to-shoulder, the noise and crowdedness no longer comforting, but terrifying.  Jade dashed to the restrooms.  Just as an older lady limped out of the bathroom, Jade dashed in front of the next in line, a lady with an upturned nose and manners to match, and shut the door quickly, fumbling with the lock before actually locking it.  

                After calming herself down, Jade slowly exited the bathroom, stumbling an apology to the lady before quickly exiting the Wendy's, not looking over her shoulder in case she caught her father's eye.    

*                              -                               *                              -                               *

                Jade sighed, settling down in the folding chair.  She was sitting four rows before the apron, on the aisle seat.  She had already tried to make it backstage to find her uncle, but the security was tight and demanding.  Jade leaned backward, her feet stretched ahead of her as she thought of the life she'd left behind.  She knew that she could file as an independent, but she needed to know more about it – and it no doubt included her foster parents' approval.  The blonde wasn't stupid enough to think she could blow through it on her own, and that's why she was sitting there.  And also because she was entertaining the idea that she'd dreamed of for a few years.  

                RAW had already started, but it was on a commercial break, and the roaring of the fans had died down for a few scarce, beautiful minutes.  Jade took that time to think of a plan.  She knew that she could never get past security, so her only hope was to catch his eye and hope that he recognized her.  An odd feeling of dread started in her stomach.  What if her uncle _didn't _recognize her?  Jade shook her head at the thought, and leapt to attention as the music started up once more, egging on the roars.  The blonde watched as Christian, and then Booker T made their ways to the ring.  It was a terrific match, and Jade loved every second as she booed and cheered with the fans, delight lighting her features for the first time in quite awhile.  She didn't, however, boo when Christian once again cheated Booker T out of the Championship by using the ropes for leverage.  As Christian passed by, clutching his title to his chest as if someone may take it from him, Jade tried to push past the fans that created a tight band around the barrier.  Jade shoved past two people so only one more row of people stood between them.

                "Uncle Jay!" she cried, making his head turn.  Jade leapt through the row, and her eyes locked with his.  She desperately hoped that he recognized her.  

                "Jade!" he cried, a smile teasing his lips.  The blonde stepped on the top of the barrier, and, before security could catch her, leapt into his open arms.  As the two hugged, Christian muttered something to the security, making them back away uncertainly.  

                Jade let out a small sigh of relief as Christian hugged her tightly.  A smile stayed firmly on her face as they both pulled away and Christian laced his fingers through hers. 

                He took a glance at the way she came, "Where's your parents?" he asked.  She winced and pulled away, but didn't make a move to pull her hand away.  

                "I ran away," she admitted, her jade eyes settled on his face, and, for some reason unknown to Christian, were full of shame, "I just couldn't take it anymore."  

                "Take what?" he asked innocently.  Jade stared at him for a second, wide-eyed in amazement and disbelief. 

                "Let's talk about it backstage," she said, her voice wavering as they traveled through the curtains.  Once they ended up in his locker room, she told him the whole story.

                It was a relief to have someone to talk to.

-                               -                               -                               -                               -

**Author's Note:  **_I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and sorry it's kind of slow.  It will pick up in the next chapter though, I promise you guys that.  Please review!_


	3. Waterfall : Chapter III

**Waterfall**

**            Chapter 3**

            "I'll fucking _kill _them!" Christian's voice carried through the locker room.  Jade shrunk back, courtesy of what her foster parents had done to her.  Christian winced as Jade drew back.  "I'm sorry…"

            "N-no, it's not your fault," Jade stuttered.  It was odd to be speaking like this to someone so much older than her.  Her foster parents had strictly enforced the 'speak when spoken to' rule with everyone, and never allowed her to speak with an adult.  The only times she was allowed was when they were at the dinner table, and it was a direct question to her.  Even that didn't help, because she was not allowed to elaborate.  

            "Why didn't you tell someone?" Christian asked finally, his eyes softening as he looked at her.  He ran a hand over his short blond h air.  His title was lying forgotten next to him.  Jade's eyes settled on it as she spoke.

            "I couldn't…they watched me like a hawk and..." she paused, and sighed.  _'If I would've worked up the courage to say something to someone about it, then maybe Daniel and I would have been out of the house long ago…' _she thought, and then shook her head.  _'No.  They wouldn't have believed me.  After all, they trust Ellen and Jacob more than me, and God knows what those two have said about my state of mind.'  _Suddenly her throat caught, and she quivered, tears coming to her eyes.

            "Hey," Christian's voice was soft.  "Come here," Jade scooted over to him, and he hugged her tightly.  "You don't have to worry about them anymore, alright?" he set his hand on the back of her head as he spoke soothingly.  "You're here, away from them.  You'll never have to go through any of that again, I promise."  He pulled back and looked at her.  

            Jade smiled, attempting to wipe the tears off of her face.  "I just…  I never thought that I would be away from them…"  Christian looked at her, his hand still on her shoulder.  _'She really grew up fast…And she's so beautiful…just like her mother,' _he thought with a pang, recalling his lost sister.  

            "You are now," he responded.  Jade seemed to relax for the first time since she'd gotten here, slouching against the leather couch.  Quiet fell over them for the first time, but it was comfortable.  As her newfound freedom began to shrink in, Jade's happiness grew.  She didn't have to worry anymore!  She was free of them.  They couldn't hurt her anymore.  Christian spoke again after a moment.  "If you don't have another place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me.  Actually, I'd prefer you to stay with me, just in case those two assholes start looking for you."  

            Jade opened her mouth to tell him about the incident at Wendy's, but then snapped it shut.  Now, away from the panic, it didn't seem like anything to worry him with.  "Are you sure?  I don't want to impose.  I have some money…"

            "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have offered, Jade," he said, smiling.  "But you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

            "No!  I really want to come with you, Uncle Jay," Jade said earnestly.

            "Okay, but I warn you, there's going to be a lot of traveling around…you won't have a chance to settle down, go to college and all that until all this is settled…  Of course, we could get a tutor," Christian added as an afterthought.

            "None of that matters to me, just as long as I'm away from them!" Jade exclaimed happily, and then her expression became a little more serious.  "Thank you so much!  I never would've been able to…I would still be there if it wasn't for you."

            Christian shook his head.  "There's nothing to thank me for Jade.  I should've come to check up on you a long time ago.  It's just…after you got adopted I was convinced they were good parents.  Every time I saw you it was a reminder of Sarah's death—which wasn't your fault, but I still wasn't over it.  I thought about coming back a lot…but I could never think of the words to apologize to you that I wasn't a part of your life anymore."

            "All that matters is that I'm out of there, not if it could've been sooner," Jade said suddenly, remembering what she was thinking of earlier.  What she said was more of a reminder to her than a statement to Christian.

            Christian smiled, and ruffled her hair.  "I'll talk to Bischoff about giving you a job here on RAW—only if you want one though.  I mean, it'd be really boring to just sit here all night, right?"  Jade nodded numbly, everything that had happened washing over her.  It was so much to take in at once…  Christian continued onward.  "I'll introduce you to Lita and Trish—you guys will get along great, and I'll have them take you on a shopping trip.  I doubt you packed enough clothes in that one duffel bag," he paused, and then looked at Jade, who looked overwhelmed.  "But, we'll deal with all that later," he said quickly.  "You look like you need a rest." 

            Jade smiled brightly.  "A rest would be nice." 

            Christian patted her on the shoulder, "Let's head to my hotel—I don't have to stay for anything tonight.  Jade nodded her head.  "And Jade—relax. You're safe."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

**Author's Note:  **I've been a bad, bad girl.  Sorry it took so long to update!  I hope that because I get this chapter up my muses will start up again!  I've developed a new future plot line in my head, but it's kind of similar to the one, just a little more elaborate and has stuff to do with Christian being a heel.  Since this story was published so long ago, I'm just going to have RAW go off on its own.  Anyway, please review!


	4. Waterfall : Chapter IV

**Waterfall**

**        Chapter 4**

Jade grinned widely as she walked around in the backstage of the Los Angeles arena.  Her wide eyes took in her surroundings with awe.  Standing next to her, Christian smiled, hefting his duffel bag higher on his shoulder.  Over the sparse space of five days, Jade had made an almost complete turnaround.  He could see the almost childlike sparkle returning to her eyes.  Still, there would be no getting rid of Ellen and Jacob's handiwork anytime soon.  The blonde still nearly had heart-attacks over startling noises, and flinched at every shout.  She was shyer than what Christian remembered her as.  He reached over, ruffling her hair.  "Welcome to RAW, Jade," he said with a lopsided grin.

          "It's so…busy back here," she observed as she was jostled by a hurrying stagehand.

          Christian laughed.  "You get used to it after a while."

          "I'd sure hope so."

          The Canadian stopped in front of his locker room.  "I've got to change and get ready for my match tonight…  You can just wait out here, wander around, or do what you like…" he trailed off, obviously eager to please her.

          Jade responded with a grin that seemed to light up the entire room.  "It all right if I go off exploring, Uncle Jay?"

          "No," he replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.  "It isn't."  Shaking his head, he continued, sarcasm gone, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria at 9 o'clock, okay?"

          "Okay!  See you then!" Jade waved, and headed down the hallway.  She yawned, pulling her hair out of the ponytail as she went.  On Wednesday, she and Christian had arrived in L.A., and Christian had introduced her to Lita and Trish.  His prediction had been right: they got along phenomenally.  Together, with the added help of one of Christian's credit cards, they had bought Jade a whole new wardrobe and whatnot.  The outfit she was wearing was one of her favorites—and she willingly admitted that her own style wasn't exactly widely-known when she confessed this to Trish and Lita.  The top was a simple white tied top, with long sleeves.  The tie was knotted just below her breasts, showing off a flat stomach.  The shirt was a little more revealing than she usually wore, but Jade didn't really mind.  It was a welcome change, along with the tightness of her pants.  The pants consisted of a pattern of inch-thick, vertical stripes of pale yellow, rosy peach, and bright teal.  A thin white belt was draped around her small waist. 

          Humming a random song stuck in her head, Jade continued on her way.  After the shopping spree, she had slept the first fitful sleep she'd had in a while.  The night before she had spent tossing and turning, worrying.  Now, however, she was determined to live her _new _life, as she referred to it, worry-free.  On Thursday and Friday Christian had showed her around Los Angeles.  It was an amazing thing that she was sure not to forget for a long time.  They had spent the rest of the week before Monday simply relaxing.  Overall, it was an awesome week.  _'Made even better by the fact that I haven't heard anything from Ellen and Jacob,' _a small voice said inside of her head.  She purposefully ignored it.

          Focused on her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was walking, and abruptly ran into something solid.  Her fall was anything but graceful, and ended with her landing straight on her butt.  In an instinct beaten into her, she snapped her lips together to cut the cry from sounding.  The pain stung at her, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.  Looking up, she saw what—or rather _who_—she had run into. 

          Her first thought was: _'He's beautiful.' _ And, taking the time to scan him over, she could tell he was a heartthrob for many.  Between his muscular form, his tall but not oppressive height, and his gorgeous blue eyes, Jade knew he was definitely a ladies' man, whether he liked it or not.

           "Jeez, watch where you're going, clumsy," he scoffed, narrowing his eyes down at her.  Feeling ridiculed, she stood up quickly, brushing herself off.  He chuckled, hoisting the gold Tag Team Championship belt up on his shoulder. 

          "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, mentally preparing herself for another blow.

          "You'd better be sorry.  You know who I am?  I'm Randy Orton, the Legend Killer!  I'm one half of the Tag Team Champions!  I'm part of Evolution, baby!"

          _'I can do whatever I want here.  There are no rules…' _she reminded herself, and slowly smiled.  She raised a single eyebrow at the handsome man—Randy Orton.  "So…  I take it this means it's my pleasure to run into the egotistical, jerk-off, swollen-faced, pompous freak that is Randy Orton?"

          His face contorted, and he turned around to a white-haired, elderly man that Jade hadn't noticed before.  "Yo, Flair, tell Bischoff that his whores are getting mouthy," he moved to continue.

          "Ex-cuse me?" Jade interrupted.  "'Whore'?"

          Randy smirked, and turned back to her.  "What else did you want me to refer to you as?  Oh, wait, now I remember.  You all prefer the term prostitute, don't you?  Well, I'll tell you something.  You are a good-for-nothing, idiotic, imbecilic moron who—"

          As he continued, Jade could feel her anger building.  She knew that he had mistaken her for someone else, but the words spewing out of his mouth were unnecessary—and words that she had been listening for a long time.  Maybe it was because this was the first time she could do something about it, or that she hated his arrogant attitude, she never did recall with, she reacted with force.  Her fist lashed out, striking him on the corner of the eye.  She then jerked her knee upward into his groin, sending him withering on the ground in pain, cursing at her. 

          Jade froze as she met the old man's eyes.  "I got to fly…Bye!" she said quickly, shouldering past the older man and disappearing into the bustling crowd.  When she finally got to a relatively quiet place, and she was sure that Randy wasn't following her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

          "I'm making friends fast," she murmured softly, running a hand through her hair.  "Mama would be ashamed…"

          A low, manly voice interrupted her.  "Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself like this?"

          --                --                --                --                --                --

**Author's Note:  **I hope you like!  Oh, by the way, does anyone know why the s won't come up on this website?  In case you can't see it, which you probably can't, it's the symbol that pops up when you hit shift and 8.  I know what it's called, just forgot it lol.  Anyway, just a question.  Thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story so far!  Please continue to review!


	5. Waterfall : Chapter V

**Waterfall**

**Chapter 5**

Jade whirled around, her breath catching in her throat.  "N-No…" she stuttered, her eyes wide.  She didn't recognize the man standing in front of her.  He was tall; almost as tall as Uncle Jay.  His blond hair ran just past his shoulders, and a rough shadow of hair had started to cover his chin.  Crystal-like blue eyes stared down at her.

          He lifted his hands immediately at the frightened look in her eyes.  "Relax, babe, I'm not going to hurt you."  Jade relaxed only slightly.  Tentatively, as if she was a stray dog, and afraid that he would get bitten, the blonde man extended a hand.  "I'm Chris Jericho…  And you are?"

          "Jade," she replied tersely, as the man's name clicked in her head.  Christian had mentioned it before!  Yes, now she recalled it.  He and Chris were friends and about to try for something called the Tag Team Championship.  She shook his hand quickly.

          Chris tilted his head and looked at her.  "So, Jade, you new around these parts?"

          Jade pursed her lips.  "Yes…any particular reason why you want to know?" she asked, still slightly on the defensive.

          He exhaled slowly.  "Well, it seemed to appear that way…" at her expression, he continued, "You're standing in a dark, secluded area of the arena.  That just calls for all the bad guys to come and get you.  It's a perfect scenario for an ambush.  No one would hear you scream and you wouldn't hear or see anyone approaching."

          "And…And I suppose you know a lot about this for a reason…" Jade said, her heart beating wildly in her chest.  Maybe she mixed up names, and this guy was really a lunatic.  Maybe--

          "When you're a wrestler you learn how to take advantage of your opponent," Chris replied simply.  "But other guys seem to use these tactics for worse means."  She caught his drift. 

          "Other guys," Jade repeated.

          He gave her an odd look.  "Yeah, other guys," he repeated, and then caught on, and laughed.  "Sweetie, I'm not in that group.  You just need to watch out for guys like Test and those in Evolution."

          Jade's shoulders slumped forward as she relaxed.  _'You just made a complete fool of yourself in front of this guy-your uncle's friend!  You keep worrying for nothing!' _she scolded herself.  "Evolution…?" she prompted him instead, hoping to keep the conversation going.

          "Yeah…  Ric Flair, Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista…  Hey, you really aren't from around are you?" he asked.

          Jade tucked the information aside.  Man, she had a lot to learn about life on RAW.  Maybe Christian would bring her some tapes of the past RAW shows…  Focusing on the present, she replied to Chris, with an unsure, timid smile, "I just came here with my uncle.  And I'm sorry about earlier…you know, thinking you were the bad guy and all."

          "You can never be too careful around here," Chris reflected.  A rumbling from his stomach broke the silence.  Chris gave a small laugh, as did Jade, and said, "Well, since my body's so insistent, I think I'll go grab a bite to eat…want to come along?" he offered.

          She shrugged.  "Minus well, I haven't eaten dinner yet," was her response.

          "I'll lead the way then," Chris said, and headed toward the cafeteria with Jade in tow.  Taking one last glance back at the place where they had been standing she thought she saw a human silhouette in the shadows.  She quickly dismissed it.  _'It's just a trick of light, s'all.' _

A minute after the two departed the sound of clicking cell phone keys rang through the air.  When the ring tones silenced, a voice cut through the air.  "Keep a close eye on your niece, Christian.  Make sure she doesn't get in the way of the plan."  The cell phone snapped shut.  There would be no complications—and especially not in the form of a young girl. 

          The plan would be executed.  All complications would be eliminated.

          WrestleMania XX would prove to be quite the interesting stage.

          --                --                --                --                --                --                --

**Author's Note:  **This chapter isn't exactly thrilling, but what the heck.  Anyway, I know this doesn't exactly follow the storylines and all, but because of the lack of updates, it's hard to keep it along =) .  Ah, well.  Please review!  I'll hopefully get to updating this sooner!


End file.
